Taiga Uchiha
by sasusakulover134567
Summary: Taiga Uchiha is 13 years old he then gets transferred to a different team what happens when they die and he looses his memory of Ryuu and his girlfriend Misaki and his sensei what will happen when he see's Misaki at a bar. lemons TaigaMisaki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Taiga Uchiha**

**I know that I didn't finish the other fanfic but I got tired writing about pharaohs and this has been on my mind for a while it takes place 5 years after the Ninja War.**

_My name is Taiga Uchiha Madara Uchiha's decedent. My best-friend is Ryuu Uzamaki from the Uzamaki clan and my crush is Misaki Shinju from the Shinju clan. I am thirteen years old and I live Konohagakure with my parents._

" Taiga-kun hurry up" Misaki said

" coming Misaki" I said while running up to her. There hasn't been a day when we haven't been together along with our best-friend Ryuu you could say that he also has a crush on Misaki _my _Misaki we always fight over her. Misaki has the beautiful purple hair I have ever seen ( yes it is real) it's light purple on top but dark purple going down and those eyes those black, sparkly eyes that you could hypnotized in.

" hey Misaki-chan" Ryuu said while running up to her and engulfing her into a bone crushing hug

" hi Ryuu-kun" Misaki said while gasping for air

" you idiot let her breath" I said while bopping him on the head for 1.) hugging _my_ girl and 2.) not letting her breath

" shut up your just jealous because I get a hug from Misaki-chan and you don't" Ryuu said while sticking his tongue out at me

" if you wanna keep that tongue I suggest you put it back in your mouth" I said while hitting him. Our sensei is late again probably eating dumplings and sushi and watching TV.

" hey where is Daisuke-sensei" Misaki asked

" I don't know Misaki-chan" said Ryuu while pulling out a book

" hey Misaki-chan" Ryuu asked

" what is it Ryuu-kun" Misaki asked

" is that your real hair color" he asked the most stupidest question ever

" how many times do I have to tell you yes this is my natural hair color" Misaki said

" well there is only one way to find out" Ryuu said while looking at Misaki's lower region

" YOU PERV" Misaki said while bashing him on the head even I bashed him on the head for making that perverted comment I swear that sometimes Daisuke-sensei is rubbing off on him

" sorry I'm late I had to get a book for Misaki" Daisuke said while handing Misaki the book

" WHAT KIND OF A BOOK IS THIS IT'S ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOK ALONG WITH A TICKET TO SEE THE MOVIE " Misaki shouted

" oops wrong book that's for Ryuu" he said while taking the book back and giving it to him

" here it's a book about healing" Sensei said

" thanks" Misaki said

" and for Taiga more kunais" sensei said

" what's wrong sensei you never get us anything unless something is wrong" Ryuu said

" Taiga your being moved to a different team" Sensei said

" oh" Misaki said

" we're going to miss you Taiga" Ryuu said

" I'm gonna miss you more Taiga-kun" Misaki said while kissing my cheek. I felt like I'm on cloud nine being kissed by my one true love

" what no kiss for me Misaki-chan" Ryuu said while whining

" no you good for nothing pervert" Misaki said while hiding behind me as if she was saying I don't want to be near him no telling what he will do to me while you're gone.

" you better not do anything to Misaki while I'm gone do you hear me Ryuu" I said while glaring at him

" yea yea yea whatever" Ryuu said

" I mean it" I said

" ok ok I won't" Ryuu said

" well that's all today since Taiga will no longer be with us no training today" Daisuke said while poofing off somewhere

" hey Misaki would you like to come to my house" I asked

" huh oh sure Taiga-kun" Misaki said

_I wondering what they're going to do I might as well spy on them_ Ryuu thought

"hi Misaki-chan" my mother said

" it's nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha" Misaki said no wonder my parents like her she has manners

" well I have to go to the store to get some things and then me, Ryuu's mother, and your mother are having a girls night out" she said while walking out

" why did you want me to-" I cut her off with a kiss and she instantly responded and moving her arms around my neck while my hands moved to her waist.

" what was that for" she said while we broke apart

" because I love you I have ever since we were in the academy" I said while kissing her again then I picked her up bridle style and walked to my room and placed her on my bed. I started kissing her neck and took off her shirt.

" Taiga-kun" she moaned and boy did that turn me on even more. She took off my shirt and threw it on the floor forgotten just like that.

_So that's what they're doing I have to get Daisuke-sensei I'm sure he will enjoy this _Ryuu thought

Soon I was only in my boxers while Misaki was in her bra and panties and damn did they look sexy on her.

" are you sure you want to do this Misaki"

" yes I want to do it with you" she said

" ok" I said while taking off her bra and began sucking on her right breast while I massaged the left one

" alright Ryuu what is it" Daisuke asked

" shut up and look through the window to Taiga's room sensei" Ryuu said while Daisuke looked through Taiga's window and saw a naked Taiga thrusting into a naked Misaki

_**This is better than Icha icha paradise**_ Daisuke thought while smiling

_Why is he smiling OH SHIT THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ME THRUSTING INTO MISAKI THAT STUPID UCHIHA _Ryuu thought

_**By the looks of it Ryuu is angry at Taiga for being Misaki's first and not him I bet he doesn't know that Amy likes him oh well**_ Daisuke thought

" T-Taiga-k-kun harder' Misaki moaned while I began to go harder to please her

" Misaki i-I'm going to cum" I said while letting my seed go good thing she took a birth control pill before we started

" m-me too" Misaki said while letting go as well

" I'm really going to miss you babe" I said while kissing her

" I am too Taiga-kun" she said while kissing

" hey don't be upset we can still see each other ok" I said while kissing her all over her face

" ok" Misaki smiled at me I smiled back at her

I knew this was going to be my last time with my dear Misaki and that knuckle-head Ryuu and perverted sensei. I just hope my new team mates aren't crazy like Ryuu and Daisuke-sensei.

**That's all for now read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Taiga Uchiha**

" CRYSTAL NEEDLES" Misaki shouted as crystals shot out of the ground and surrounded Ryuu.

"hey that's not fair you're trapping me in one spot just so you can finish me off" Ryuu whined

" oh hush will you besides you will get what is coming for you pervert" Misaki said

" crystal release: crystal piercing-" Misaki started

" alright that's enough guys I want you to meet your new team-mate Kyle" Daisuke said while Kyle stepped from behind him

" hi it's nice to meet you" Kyle said while smiling at them

" hi I'm Ryuu Uzumaki from the Uzumaki clan" Ryuu said while giving a thumbs up

" and you are sexy thing" Kyle said while looking Misaki up and down

" taken and not your type" Misaki said while looking away from him

" feisty I like it but I meant your name sweetie" Kyle said while getting closer

" It's Misaki Shinju from the Shinju clan" Misaki said while backing up trying to get away from the creep

" oh so you're a crystal user huh and you said that you were taken by whom do I presume" Kyle said

" she's taken by the one and only Taiga Uchiha" Ryuu said while smiling

" oh yeah she is" Daisuke said while smiling

" yeah- wait how do you guys know" Misaki said while blushing as red as a tomato

" … that's for us to know and for you to find out" Ryuu said

**To Taiga and his new team**

" so you must be Taiga Uchiha" one of his team mates said

" yeah and you are" I asked

" I am Drake just Drake" this guy Drake said _**hmph looks like a weakling to me**_ I thought

" hi I am Kim and you a-a-are" Kim asked me _oh my he's hot_ Kim thought

" Taiga Uchiha and I'm taken" Taiga said as Kim fainted when she found out he was taken

" woah by who? Is she hot?" Drake asked

" that's none of your business and yes she is hot" I said to this guy

" I wonder who's taken your place on your team" Kim asked she woke up

" some guy named Kyle dude doesn't even have a last name" I said mad

" him he was on our team before you came" Kim said

" yeah he's a player any girl he likes he will get her one way or another" Drake

_**Misaki **_I thought

" oh I get it your girlfriend is on that team well I would keep an eye on her dude" Drake said while walking off so did Taiga he wanted to see Misaki so bad right now. But Kim decided to follow Taiga to see who has his heart and so she'll know who she's going up against.

" oh come on just one date" Kyle said while sparring with a mad Misaki

" I said no!" Misaki shouted

" oh come on your boyfriend won't even know" Kyle said while getting trapped in Misaki's crystal needles jutsu

" no I'm not going to cheat on him. Crystal release: crystal piercing wave" Misaki shouted as a wave of crystals came charging at him with full speed but he was able to get out of the way in time

" wow you're really good" Kyle said while getting closer to Misaki

" of course she is she's my girlfriend" a voice said from a tree

" TAIGA-KUN" Misaki shouted as she jumped up to that tree and began kissing Taiga

" I've missed you Taiga-kun" Misaki said while blushing

" I missed you too babe who's this weakling" I asked as I snaked my arm around Misaki's waist

" Kyle a boy who won't take no as an answer" Misaki said

" hmph I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hit on my girlfriend" I said

" oh so you're the famous Taiga Uchiha good to know that an Uchiha took my place" Kyle said getting mad

" why are you getting mad is it because I took your place or is it that I'm Misaki's boyfriend and you're not" I said

"both" Kyle mumbled

" Taiga it's good to see you again" Ryuu said

" you too Ryuu" I said

" not a surprise to see you here Taiga" Daisuke said

" still a pervert aren't you sensei" I said

" oh yeah" Misaki mumbled

" yeah he hasn't changed a bit" Ryuu said

" neither have you" Daisuke said

**To Kim**

_So that's who he's taken by that purple haired girl_ _and she's strong_ Kim thought

" CRYSTAL NEEDLES" someone shouted as crystal shot up from the ground around Kim

" looks like a spy" Ryuu said getting into a fighting stance

" Kim what are you doing here" I said

" I wanted to see your old team-mates" Kim said

" really then why were you hiding in the trees" Kyle asked

" well I didn't want to-" Kim started

" it looks like you wanted to find out who my girlfriend is and how strong she is" I said as I deactivated my sharingan

" how did you know" Kim said while blushing

" sharingan" I said madly

" you were always the stupid and weak one" Kyle said

" I am not weak" Kim said

" yes you are you couldn't even doge a kunai" Kyle said laughing

" what you couldn't dodge a kunai hahahaha" Ryuu laughed he laughed so hard he started to cry

" what kind of a ninja can't even dodge a kunai" Misaki said laughing as well even I could even help but laugh

" STOP LAUGHING AT ME" Kim shouted

" guys look" Ryuu said as he threw a kunai at Kim and she barley dodged it.

" you barley even dodged it" Misaki said as she threw another one this time she didn't dodge it at all and it hit her leg

" OUCH!" Kim shouted

" sorry let heal it for you" Misaki said jumping up to the tree to heal her

" no I can heal myself" Kim said as she began to heal herself but it still got infected

" it's infected Kim" Ryuu said while laughing

" ok ok we shouldn't laugh at her pain' I said

" thank you Taiga-kun" Kim said smiling

" we laugh at her because she didn't dodge the kunai" Kyle said while we all laughed even Daisuke-sensei laughed

" it's getting late you guys should be getting home' Daisuke said while poofing off

" I gotta go my parents are probably worried" I said as I walked off

" yeah by Ryuu and K-Kyle" Misaki said as she forced a smile

" yeah by Misaki-chan" Ryuu said while also poofing off

" well gotta go" Misaki said while running off

" what no hug" Kyle said disappointed

" MOM! I'M HOME!" I said while going into my house

" Taiga we have some bad news" My mother said

" what is it mom" I asked worried about what she might say

" he's dead someone killed him Taiga" my mom said

" what who did it" I asked as I started to cry

" we don't know Taiga" My mom said

" no he can't be dead' I said that when the tears came

" Taiga I'm sorry but we might have an idea it might have been your uncle" My mom said

" huh why my uncle" I asked

" because he's jealous Taiga we don't know why and we're not saying that he did it we don't have any proof" mom said while crying

" this doesn't make any sense father didn't have any enemies so who could've done it" I said while running away

" TAIGA!" mom shouted

I ran to Misaki's house I needed some comfort. When I reached her house I knocked on her door.

" Taiga-kun what is it" Misaki asked as she invited me in

" it's my father he was murdered" I said

" what why and by who" Misaki asked

" we don't know but we think it could've been my uncle but we don't know yet" I said as Misaki hugged me and I hugged back

" it's going to be ok Taiga-kun" Misaki said

" I hope so but all I know is that when I find out who killed him I'm going to kill them" I said with my sharingan blazing

" I will be by your side every step of the way" Misaki said

" thank you" I said

The news spread quickly around the village and everyone was sorry for me that's when I started training harder and Ryuu and Misaki helped. I even unlocked my next stage of sharingan when killed the person close to me Daisuke-sensei it was an accident though I accidently threw a kunai with poison on it and Misaki couldn't stop in time it already reached his heart. We were all upset I was heartbroken even the hokage forgave me saying that these things happen sometimes but I still felt guilty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Taiga Uchiha**

" Taiga-kun are you ready to go on your first mission with us" Kim asked

" yeah I'm ready let's just get this over with" I said

" now Kim don't annoy Taiga" our sensei Calvin said

" yeah it's bad enough we you on our team" Drake said

" HEY!" Kim shouted

" Taiga-kun" a female voice came running up to him

" what is Misaki" I asked her

" be careful ok" she said as she hugged and I hugged back then I gave her a kiss on the lips and she kissed back I ran my tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance and she opened up a little _**boy am I going to miss this**_ I thought.

" HEY GET OFF TAIGA-KUN HE HAS A MISSION" Kim shouted

" …um what are you a banshee or something because you're killing my ears" Misaki said as I laughed at her

" grrrr" Kim growled

" stop that you'll act like a dog" Drake said laughing hard

" alright good luck you guys and Kim try to dodge the kunais not get hit by them" Misaki said while jumping up to a tree and run off

" burn" Calvin said

" SHUT UP SENSEI!" Kim shouted

" alright let's go" Calvin said

" hai" we all said together and jumped up to the trees and began running through the forest. Then within a mile we were ambushed

" well well well what do we have Zaku" said a voice then they appeared I saw their headbands _**sound ninja what are they doing here**_ I thought

" I don't know looks like a pathetic group of kids and a pathetic sensei to me" said another voice

" allow us to introduce ourselves I am Zaku and this right here is my partner Sonic" Zaku said with a smirk on his

" what do you want" Sensei asked them while getting into a fighting stance

" nothing only to beat up a group of Konoha ninja that's all" Zaku said activated my sharingan and got into a fighting stance so did everyone else

" may I" Sonic asked

" go ahead" Zaku said

" STORM SPHERE: BOUFUU KYUUTAI" Sonic said as air pressure shot through his hands and I quickly got out of the way and told my team-mates to take cover

Zaku looked toward Kim and said " Gyuuho no Jutsu" then Kim screamed

" why can't I move" Kim asked terrified

" because little girl it's a jutsu that keeps you from moving fast it acts like you're going in slow motion an excellent battle strategy to use against an opponent" Zaku said as he charged at Kim pulling his sword out Drake got there in time to deflect the sword but instead it went through his stomach causing him to fall

" DRAKE" Kim shouted but it was too late Drake was dead

" see told you they were pathetic" Zaku said that's when I got mad nobody calls me pathetic

" FIRE RELEASE: DRAGON FLAME SONG TECHNIQUE" I shouted as fire balls shot out of my mouth and towards Zaku and Sonic

" so you have an Uchiha on your team" Sonic said as he ran up to me and got me into a choke hold

" sorry but we want to fight Uchiha and only the Uchiha" Zaku said as he killed Kim _**poor girl even though she was a fangirl she still was my team-mate**_ I thought

" SENSEI BEHIND YOU" I managed to shot even though I was still in Sonics choke hold but it was too late Zaku killed him to and that's I could remember before my world went black.

**10 days later**

I woke up at 8 in the morning wondering where I am the last thing I remember was going against those sound ninja. _**Where am I oh I'm at the hospital **_ I thought to myself

" Taiga-kun are you ok" I looked over to see a girl with purple hair and a boy with orange reddish hair and tall man with a scar across his right eye

" yeah Taiga are you alright we came right over as soon as we heard you were in the hospital" the orange haired man said

" w-who are you guys" I asked them the girl looked shocked

" Taiga-kun it's me your girlfriend" she said about to shed tears

" what are you talking about I don't have a girlfriend and where are my team-mates" I asked

" your team-mates were killed Taiga you were going against sound ninja and they all died" The tall man said

" really" I asked then I remembered my dad and that he was murdered that's when I realized something _**why am I here when I should be avenging my dad**_ I thought

"oh so you're awake Taiga-san" a nurse said

" excuse me nurse how come he can't remember us" the girl said

" I'm sorry but I don't know" the Nurse said then I decided that tonight I was going to leave to avenge my father

" well he's free to go now" as soon as the nurse said that I got out of the bed I went home and saw that my mom wasn't there yet so I went upstairs to my room and packed all of my things and headed to the exit of the village from then on I was known as a missing-nin.

**3 years later**

" I have to find information about Sotoshi (his uncle) Uchiha but where" I said to myself then I began walking and then I landed in Kirigakure.

" Taiga is that you" I turned around and saw someone who I didn't recognize

" who are you" I asked the stranger

" you still don't remember me huh it's me your bestfriend Ryuu" this Ryuu person said

" sorry I don't recall a Ryuu during my childhood" I said coldly

" hey man I just wanted to know if I could go with you to you know help with revenge or something" Ryuu said then I got mad

" who are a spy and how do you know about my revenge" I shouted at him and he took a step back

" I told you I'm your best-friend" Ryuu said

" was my best-friend but fine you can come with me don't pull anything or I will kill got it" I said

" crystal clear" he said

" good now let's go" I said walking off leaving him to run just to catch up with me

" hey wait up" Ryuu said as he ran up to me

" where are you from" I asked Ryuu

" I'm from Konoha" He said

" Konoha huh" I asked being cautious of this guy

" yep and I know what you're thinking what am I doing away from Konoha truth is I'm a missing-nin just like you so is this chick but she works at the bar in the rain village" Ryuu said

" why isn't she with you" I asked

" it's her boyfriend turns out he was working for someone else" Ryuu said

" that doesn't answer my question why isn't she with you" I asked again getting pissed

" ok fine her boyfriend is controlling her life he wouldn't let her come with me then he started being cruel abusive to her so I tried taking her away but her boyfriend had goons following her and they took her away" Ryuu said while looking down.

" why didn't she leave him" I asked as we checked into a hotel

" he said that if she broke up with him he would hunt her down and make her life hell" Ryuu said

" is that so in that case I'll help you get her back nobody deserves to go through that" I said as I laid down on my pillow then I got a headache I saw Ryuu and I as kids and our team but I could tell there was a female in the group but I couldn't see what she looked like.

" hey Ryuu" I said facing him

" yo" he responded

" I remember you now we were on team 10 right" I asked

" YEP!" he shouted happily

" there is a girl on the team to but I couldn't see do you know who she is" I asked

" don't worry about you'll see her soon enough that's a promise" Ryuu said as he went back to his bed and was about to go to sleep

" Ryuu did I sleep with anybody when I was younger" I asked I kept dreaming about sleeping with someone but I didn't know who

" yep" Ryuu said smiling

" who did I sleep with" I asked

" the female on our team' Ryuu said while snickering

" you were moaning and groaning out her name" Ryuu said as I blushed wait a second

" how do you know I did that" I asked smirking

" well…uh…our sensei and I decided to be peeping toms" Ryuu said while blushing

" pervert" I mumbled and went to sleep so did Ryuu in the morning we were on our way to the rain village to help the girl that Ryuu was talking but that would take about 6 days just to get there. I sighed knowing this will be a long trip even if we run into trouble good thing I have sasunoo and the next stage of sharingan.

" when we get there what will we do with her" Ryuu asked me I pondered

" we'll ask her if she'll join us is she a ninja" I asked to make sure

" yes she is a medic-nin at that" Ryuu said knowing that we needed a medic-nin on our team

" perfect we need a medic-nin on the team" I said wondering who this girl is and if she is a ninja why can't she protect herself

" if you're wondering why she's a ninja but can't protect herself against her boyfriend is because he's stronger than she is and wouldn't last 3 rounds with the guy she tried that once and she almost died so she never tried to fight him after that" Ryuu said looking but I kept quite knowing this really cares about this girl. _**So that's why she won't fight back but for right now I better leave this guy alone he looks depressed about her**_ I thought to myself.

**Read and review**

**If you wanted a character added to the story **

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Where they're from **


	4. Chapter 4

**Taiga Uchiha**

**This chapter will be mostly about Misaki and Kyle. It contains abuse so I'm warning you right now. **

" here you go sir" a girl with purple hair said as she gave a drunk person his 18th bottle of sake and walked off but the guy smacked her butt before she left.

" Misaki here this goes to table eight" the bartender said as he gave Misaki the drinks _**table 8 but that's where **__he __**is.**_ Misaki thought to herself

" here you go sir" Misaki said as she put the drinks down

" Misaki what did I say about calling me sir" Kyle said as he took the drink and began drinking it.

" sorry si-Kyle" Misaki said

" hey how about you take a brake Misaki" Kyle suggested

" sorry Kyle but I can't my brake doesn't start for another 3 hours" Misaki said as she backed up

" I insist that you take a brake Misaki" Kyle said getting mad

" ok" Misaki said as she sat down but still kept her distance

" Misaki why do you keep distancing yourself from me" Kyle said

" no reason" then the bartender called her name so she had to go

" Misaki you need to go ok there is this hotel down town you'll be safe there I promise" the bartender said ( he knows that Kyle abuses Misaki so he tries to help her in many ways as he can)

" thank you but how will you keep Kyle from noticing me" Misaki said

" simple FLASH MOB" The bartender said as every got on the dance floor blocking Misaki from Kyle's view

" go now" the bartender said as Misaki ran out the door and into the streets looking for the hotel. While she ran she thought she saw people who look liked Ryuu and Taiga ( they already made it in the rain village) but she kept running till she reached the hotel.

" are you Misaki Inzuna" the lady asked from the front desk

" yes this way please and hurry the bartender called saying the Kyle is looking for by the looks of it he's drunk" she said but this only frightened Misaki more because she knew what Kyle is capable of doing to her while he's drunk.

" don't worry we put double locks on the door and on the back door for you ok and if Kyle knocks on the door and he hits you push that rid button on the wall and so that it will send us a warning to call the police and get you out of here" the lady said as she left and closed the door behind her making sure that Misaki locked both of the locks before she left

About thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

" OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR MISAKI" a voice from the other side said

_**How did he know which room I was in**_ Misaki thought to herself

" I SAID OPEN THE DOOR" Kyle said again so instead he broke down the door spotted Misaki on the other side of the bed then Kyle walked up to her and back hand smack her and she fell on the bed.

" pl-please don't hit me" Misaki pleaded but then she fell off the bed then Kyle walked around the other side of the bed and started punching her. Then he grabbed her by her arms and dragged her towards the other bed but Misaki started screaming

" SHUT UP" Kyle shouted

To Taiga and Ryuu

" hey what's that" Taiga asked

" he's beating the girl up again" Ryuu said while looking down

" shouldn't we help her" Taiga asked

" know we can't" Ryuu said

"huh why not" Taiga asked

"it's best if we get her out of that relationship tomorrow he's drunk" Ryuu said

" ok fine but as soon as tomorrow comes I'm getting that poor girl out of there" Taiga said as his sharingan activated

_**Sorry it was short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer**_

_**Read and review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Taiga Uchiha**

_The next day_

" hey when are we going to help that girl" I asked eager to get that girl out of there

" don't worry we'll help her tonight" Ryuu said as they walked into the bar

" Taiga do you see that girl with purple hair serving that guy" Ryuu asked Taiga

" yeah what about her" i asked

" that's the girl I was telling you about and that she's serving is the abusive boyfriend Kyle" Ryuu said as he balled up his fist

" she doesn't look she gets abused" I pointed out

" because her boyfriend makes her wear make-up to cover up the bruises" Ryuu said as Kyle dragged Misaki out of the bar

" come on he's going to beat her again" Ryuu said as we walked out only to see Kyle pulling Misaki's hair then pushed her to the wall and was about to take off her shirt until Ryuu said

" hey buddy don't you know it's not good to hit or rape a girl"

" aahh Ryuu trying to help Misaki again oh and who's that huh Taiga Uchiha hhmm" Kyle said as he started kissing Misaki's neck

" how do you know me" I asked mad

" everybody knows who you are" Kyle said as he was still kissing Misaki's neck

" p-please stop" the girl pleaded

" SHUT UP" he yelled as he smacked her

" hey she wants you to stop" Ryuu said getting mad

" and what are you going to do Ryuu" Kyle said as he threw Misaki to the ground while Kyle and Ryuu started fighting I went over to help the girl

" hey are you ok what's your name" I asked helping the girl up

" I'm fine my name's Misaki Izuna" she said to me

" I'm Taiga Uchiha and Ryuu and I are going to get you out of here ok" I said as I carried her bridle style

" sorry but I gotta I hope I never see you again Kyle" Ryuu said as we ran with Misaki in my arms

Sooner or later we reached a cave and said that we should rest here then I set Misaki down near a wall she looked depressed I wasn't happy about that. Ryuu went out for wood while I used my sharingan to take a look at Misaki's background to make sure she isn't a spy or anything.

_**It really does look like she's wearing make-up**_ I thought then I took Misaki's hand but she flinched but then she sighed and calmed down

" come on" I said as we walked off to a water fall to clean off her make-up

" a pretty girl like you shouldn't wear make-up" I said as I took a piece of cloth and put it in the water

" I'm not pretty I'm ugly" she said then look down and covered her face

" you're not ugly" I said then held up her face and washed the make-up off I could see a black eye and bruised cheek I put my hand there and slowly rubbed it

" you still don't remember me don't you" she asked me

" no sorry I don't remember but if I did how could forget a beautiful face like you" I said as I got closer to her and I started to close my eyes so did Misaki _**I don't know why but I feel attracted to her for some reason **_I thought

" WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING I WAS GONE FOR WHAT 12 MINUTES TO FIND FOOD AND I COME BACK TO FIND YOU GUYS ABOUT TO EAT EACH OTHER'S FACE" Ryuu shouted _**he just had to ruin the moment**_ I thought as Misaki and I quickly backed away from each other

" sorry you had to see that Ryuu" Misaki said as she got up and walked back inside the cave with me right behind her

" Misaki what do you mean by if I remember you" I asked her upset that she looked sad

" my real name is Misaki Shinju from the Shinju" then it hit me then my head started to hurt and I fell to my knees

" TAIGA! RYUU GET IN HERE" then I saw my old team there was Ryuu and Misaki and Daisuke-sensei and then I remembered when I gave Misaki my virginity and she gave me hers.

" i-I remember, I remember you guys we were on a team with each other" I said then I saw Ryuu and Misaki smile

" yeah we were" Ryuu said as he helped me back to my feet then I walked up to Misaki and hugged her then I started kissing her neck she moved her head to the side a little to give me more access

" Misaki baby I'm so sorry that I forgot you I'm so sorry" I pleaded then I got an idea

" hey about we start our own group similar to the team we once were how about we call team Tenshi we'll help the people who needs help" I suggested

" just like how we helped Misaki" Ryuu said

" yep" I said smiling at Misaki, she blushed and looked away

" Mi-sa-ki you have nothing to hide from sweetie" I said as I walked up to her

" ok gross" Ryuu said

" if it's so gross why are still here" I said as Ryuu ran out of the room

_**The next day**_

" Misaki why do you look so sad" I asked as I sat down beside her and put a comforting arm around her and brought her close to me

" I'm just worried that Kyle might come after me again" She said scared then I pulled her on my lap and held her face

" look at me" I said as she looked at me

" I won't let him hurt you Misaki I promise" I said as I brought her down for a kiss then I laid her down on the bed and started kissing her neck. I began to bite and suck on her neck leaving love bites every-where. I started to unbutton her shirt and stuck my face in-between her breast.

Misaki moaned and ran her fingers in my hair and arched her body in pleasure. I started licking her neck from the collarbone up to her chin and my hand ran up and down on her stomach. I took her shirt off and began kissing her stomach while I placed my hand on her right cheek. I kissed her all the way until I read the waist band off her pants I looked up.

" do you like it" I asked her when I smirked

" yes" Misaki said as she panted then I started to pull down her pants

" wait" she said as I stopped

" it's not fair that I'm half naked and you're fully clothed" she said as she took off my shirt and flipped us over so she was on top. Misaki started to lick down my chest. I groaned and put my right hand in her hair while I ran my left hand down here back. My hand reached her butt and gave it a soft yet firm squeeze. I lifted us up while I sat with my legs crossed with Misaki sitting in my legs with her legs wrapped around my back. I took off her bra and began to suck on her left breast while I massaged her right one. I switched and did the same thing to the right breast.

" T-Taiga-kun" Misaki moaned as she laid herself on the bed with going down with her. Misaki was working on getting off my boxers and I was taking off her panties then I saw how wet she was. She succeeded on getting off my boxers then Misaki got to see her prize.

" you really grew bigger since we were 13" Misaki said as she grabbed my cock and began sucking on it. I groaned and grabbed her head and began thrusting. Misaki stopped sucking me then I flipped us over again and I put 2 fingers into her opening and started thrusting in and out of her.

" pl-please take me" Misaki moaned as I took out my fingers and plunged myself into her. I took it slow then she told me to go faster so I went faster and harder then I switched our positions with Misaki being on all fours. I started thrusting into from behind I gave her ass a hard smack and I spilled my seed into after that Misaki let go and we just laid there enjoying each-other's company. I pulled the covers on top of us.

_The next morning_

" Taiga- OH MY GOD" Ryuu shouted waking me and Misaki up we blushed so hard because Ryuu saw us naked

" you idiot what are you doing in here" I asked pulling the covers up to shield Misaki from the peeping tom.

" well I came to tell you we have to go shopping for some food but instead I come in here finding you in the same bed, under the covers, naked" Ryuu said

" we'll be right out ok you peeping tom" I said as I handed Misaki her shirt

" whatever" Ryuu said while walking I could've sworn I heard him mumbled 'couldn't wait to get into her pants'.

**That's all for today read and read obviously people don't want to review ok so read and read. Good day I said Good day whoop**


	6. Chapter 6

**Taiga Uchiha**

" here Misaki here's 200 yen for an outfit ok and you can keep the change ok" I said while kissing her cheek then she walked off to a clothing store

" Taiga do I get to keep the change" Ryuu asked

" no" I said plainly

Ryuu just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

" close your mouth or you'll catch flies" I said while walking into a store

**To Misaki**

_Ok what to get_ Misaki thought then she saw someone who looked like Kyle walk into the store

_Huh that's weird I thought I saw someone who looks like Kyle probably just my imagination. _Misaki thought while she took a purple and pink shirt and black shorts from the rack and went into the dressing room.

_Yes they fit perfectly _Misaki thought happily as she took them off and went to the register to check out

" that'll be 100 yen please" the girl said has Misaki gave her 100 yen and walked off then she felt a familiar chakra coming towards her she turned around there was nothing there.

" Misaki" a voiced said from in front of her she turned around there was nothing there so she went into the shop Taiga and Ryuu was in.

**To Taiga**

" Misaki what's wrong" I asked her when she walked up to us I could tell she was scared about something

" I think Kyle's here but I'm not sure all I know is that someone's following me"

" ok let's go come on Ryuu we're leaving" I said to Ryuu

" what about food" Ryuu said

" I already got it when you were busy talking to yourself" I teased

" oh ok HEY" Ryuu shouted then we left the market and went back to the hideout.

**At the hideout**

" now why did we leave so early" Ryuu complained

" Ryuu" Misaki said

" WHAT!" Ryuu shouted

" SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE YOU WAKE UP SOMEWHERE YOU SHOULDN'T BE" Misaki shouted

" yes ma'am" Ryuu coward into the seat and Misaki had a smirk on her face I smiled at her .

" wow Ryuu you let a girl get the best of you I always knew you were a coward Ryuu" I said

" HEY now answer my question why did we leave so early" Ryuu asked

**Misaki's P.O.V**

" I thought I saw and felt Kyle's chakra" I said

" oh" Ryuu said with his face turning into a serious mode that we've never seen before.

" so we have to look after Misaki from now on right" Ryuu said and Taiga nodded his head

" that's right" Taiga said

" if anything happens to me I will get you guys" I threatened and Ryuu and Taiga looked scared

"I mean it guys" I said while walking up to them and they backed away and I pulled Taiga up by his arm and dragged him to our room

**Ryuu's P.O.V**

_**She sure is scary wait what's that it sounds like its coming from their room**_ I thought so I walked closer and I heard the bed creaking and moaning and groaning

_**WHAT THE HELL THEY'RE HAVING SEX WHILE WE'RE HAVING A CRISIS GOING ON HERE THEY ARE THE HORNIEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET!**_ Ryuu said while knocking on the door

He heard muffled go away but he still kept knocking and pounding on the door. " OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BUST IT DOWN" I shouted but they still wouldn't open the door so he bust the door down and saw Misaki riding Taiga they quickly got off each other.

" WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TAIGA GET HER PREGNANT" I shouted but Taiga just look at me and grabbed Misaki and pinned her to the wall and started pounding into her from behind.

" STOP TAIGA" I shouted again it took 10 minutes but they finally stopped

" what do you want that was so important Ryuu" Taiga said

" why were you guys still going at it when I told you to stop" Ryuu said

" we didn't notice you Ryuu" Misaki said while looking all innocent

" look Misaki you guys always go at it day and night give me a break" I said

" not our fault we love each other so much" Taiga said

" look I'm glad you guys love each other but do you have make love with each other every day" I said

" what do you want us to do show our affection for each in public" Taiga sarcastically

" yes" I said seriously

" Taiga-kun was being sarcastic Ryuu" Misaki said while putting on one of Taiga's shirts and a pair a underwear

" does it look like I care" I said while walking out of the room filled with _bad air_

**Taiga's P.O.V**

" what's his problem" Misaki asked

" he's just mad because he doesn't have a girlfriend as sexy as you" I said while picking up Misaki and throwing her back on the bed and I crawled up on her and we started our love making all over again.

**Ryuu's P.O.V**

_**CHICKEN MCNUGGET DIDN'T I JUST TELL THEM TO STOP THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO SET THEM UP WITH SEX THREAPY STARTING TOMORROW **_ I thought to myself


	7. Chapter 7

**Taiga Uchiha**

" so I hear you guys have a sex problem hhmm" the therapist asked us

" no we do not have a sex problem ok" Taiga said

" that's not what the boy who called me said" he said while taking out his clipboard and started writing something down

" what are you writing down you haven't even asked us questions yet" I pointed out while rolling my eyes and going to my happy place which is strangling Ryuu to death.

" yes yes I know but I'm writing down what you're personalities might be" he said while looking at me up and down I'm pretty sure I saw Taiga's sharingan for a second

" ok so how many times do you have sex each day" he asked

" about 2 a day for seven days a week" Taiga said while closing his eyes and smiling I'm pretty sure he's imagining us having sex

" WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE SEX 14 TIMES A WEEK" he shouted

" why are you shouting is it because you don't get laid at home" I said getting mad

" nevermind how long is it"

" that's getting a little personal don't you think" i said while looking at my nails

" just answer my question sexy woman" he said then I froze did he just call me sexy I looked over to Taiga he looked like he wanted to strangle him his sharingan was out his hand was on the handle of his katana

"d-did you just c-call me s-s-s-sexy" I stuttered while getting up and walking towards the door incase if I have to run out of there

" yes now sit down sweetie" wait stop he just called me sweetie only one person calls me that and no one else

" are you sure you're a real therapist" I asked then I walked up to Taiga and hid behind his back then I whispered so only he could hear.

" I think it might be Kyle because he is the only one who calls me sweetie" then Taiga went on high alert

Then the he did a jutsu that caused Taiga to pass out and then he looked at me and walked up to me

" d-don't come any closer please" I said while backing up then next I know he's behind me and he knocked me out

_Hours later_

Taiga woke up and called for Misaki but there was no answer

" Saki where are you" still no answer

" Misaki" He said louder then he saw a note on the table

_Taiga Uchiha,_

_I have Misaki why you ask because I'm taking back what's mine. I'll give you a hint where I'm taking her the place where people like to drink where all the slutty girls are and where the innocent girls get raped that is where we are._

" that bastard he took her to the bar" Taiga said as he went to find Ryuu and get his Misaki back

"Ryuu Misaki got kidnapped" Ryuu just looked at Taiga for 10 seconds then went on a rampage

"WHAT WELL WE HAVE TO FIND HER QUICK! WHAT IF SHE GETS RAPED?! OR WORSE SOLD TO A PERVERT WHO LIKES TO TAKE PICTURES OF NAKED WOMEN!? OR OR OR AAAAAAHHHHH I'M COMING MISAKI-CHAN" Ryuu said while running off to a random direction

" you idiot you don't even know where they are" Taiga said while bopping him on the head

" well where are they" I handed him the note and said the bar but he just shook his head

"he probably took her to the club they a lot of rooms and the bar doesn't have any so how can girls get raped at a bar" Ryuu said and he did have a point there why would he take her to the bar

" maybe we should split up you go to the bar and I'll go to the club just in case he wanted to trick us" I said and Ryuu agreed with me so we split up

_To Ryuu_

"now if I was a pig who wanted to kidnap a girl where would I be" Ryuu then spotted purple hair so he went closer and it _wasn't _Misaki just some girl who was wearing a wig

_**Damnit where could Misaki be**_ Ryuu thought then he heard someone calling his name he turned around and saw Misaki

" Ryuu get me out of here I went to the bathroom and I had a clone come out instead please help me" Misaki pleaded

" alright come on quickly" Ryuu said while grabbing Misaki's hand and ran out of the bar and into the club Taiga was in

" Taiga I found Misaki" Ryuu said as Misaki ran up to Taiga and hugged him

" good how did you manage to get her away from Kyle" Taiga asked while stroking Misaki's hair in a comforting way

" Misaki pretended to use the bathroom so she sent out a clone to go back to Kyle while she went to go find help instead she ran into me" Ryuu said proudly

" yeah good job Misaki I bet he didn't even know it was you" Taiga said

_**Oh sure he gives the credit to his girlfriend and not a good job for me in finding her**_ Ryuu thought

" Ryuu thanks for bringing Misaki back to me" Taiga said while smiling

" sure it was no problem no big deal" Ryuu said

" I'm pretty sure he found out it was a clone by now because he always abuses me so when he hits hit it'll disappear and then he'll be really bad and won't stop at anything to get me back" Misaki anime cried

" Misaki's right Taiga Kyle is crazy every time he gets a girl he abuses them and use them until he's tired of them and then he'll kill them so he won't get turned in" Ryuu said

" how do you know this Ryuu" Taiga asked

" I had a sister she used to date Kyle and every time she would come home with bruises and she would she would be crying one night she broke up with him then the week afterwards she went out one night and she didn't come back home so we went looking and we found her in the woods naked with her neck slashed" Ryuu said while looking down and Misaki rubbing his back

" when did it happen" Taiga asked

" 2 weeks after you left" Ryuu said while crying

" Kyle and I hooked up 6 months after you left he finally talked me into it that what he does he will amaze the girl into going out with her and does what he does best my mom started to worry when I came home late and with bruises"

" wait so why didn't Kyle kill you" Taiga asked while hugging Misaki and Ryuu

" he said I was his favorite toy and he'll kill me when the time is right. Well we should get out of here alright" Misaki said while hooking her arm with Taiga's and they walked out to go back to the hideout.

" just you wait Misaki once Taiga and Ryuu have their guards down even for a second I will take you back whether you like it or not" Kyle said while disappearing back into the shadows.

**Read and review if not I will have Gaara come and take all of your cookies and have him eat it in front of you right in your face**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update I had to go school shopping and all that other crap so I'm using the school computer cause I can't use my home computer on the days that I have school so just to let you know that I will be updating on Saturdays because I don't have a lot of free time on Fridays because of the buses. So sorry just to put this reminder up for no apparent reason I'm so terribly sorry.**

**Taiga: stop apologizing it's annoying **

**Me: shut up Taiga or I'll have Misaki get raped by Kyle in the future**

**Taiga: you wouldn't dare do such a thing**

**Me: oh I double dog dare- wait Taiga why do you have a- no no no stay back I'M WARNING YOU AAAAAAAAHHH**

**Taiga: sorry about that she was getting on my nerves but she did want us to do this **

**Misaki: well first we want to thank everybody for 145 views of Taiga Uchiha**

**Ryuu: 2,085 views for Sasuke the Pharaoh of Egypt her very first story ever **

**Taiga: and 83 views for Sasuke the Pharaoh: the Return of Lee which might be deleted we don't know yet **

**Me: yeah so I'm back- wait you guys already said the views for the rest of my stories **

**Misaki: yes and you really need to update**

**Me: well sorry I will this Saturday I promise not unless my teachers give me homework so by and keep reading**

**Cast of Taiga Uchiha: BY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I'm back I will be writing a new story starting next week on Saturday. So instead this will be like a prequel with the summary and part of the first chapter. But I will be putting up the next chapter of Taiga Uchiha tomorrow if I have time I most like won't but I will try to so yea hopefully I will be able to type it today and post it tomorrow so we'll see how that goes first ok. But the name of the story will be announced in one of the Taiga Uchiha chapters but it will be mentioned **_**in **_**the story not at the end so keep a look out for that. Ok let me stop and get to the prequel ok enjoy.**

***lights dim like in a theater***

A 6 year old boy who has bluish black hair shaped like a chicken's butt was walking with a boy who has yellow hair and is perfectly tanned.

" hey Sasuke-teme do you hear that"

" huh yea it sounds like someone crying and yelling"

" what no I was talking about I hear ramen being cooked" Naruto said with hearts in his eyes

"…."

" hey look it's a girl with a whole group of girls surrounding her" Naruto said

To the girl

"aaww what's the matter forehead are you scared" the leader said

" hahahaha billboard brow is a coward now hahaha no wonder nobody wants to be friends with you that's why you're the freak of the school hahahaha" the second girl said

" l-leave me alone what did I do to you" the girl said

" nothing it's just really fun to pick on you" the girl said while laughing

" hey is there a problem here" a voice said

" no there isn't so go- SASUKE-KUN" the leader shouted and was about to hug him but he pushed her away

" h-hi Naruto-kun" the second girl said

"…."

They told the girls to back off and to get a life and they ran off and they walked up to the girl. The girl had pink hair and emerald green eyes.

" what's your name" Sasuke said _wow she's beautiful _sasuke thought

" my name's Sakura Haruno" she said

" hey let's all be best friends forever" Naruto said

" ok" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time and look at each other and quickly looked away blushing

This would be the beginning of a bright and eventful friendship.

**Ok so that was the prequel if you want read more I'm sorry but you have to wait until next Saturday oh and this will be taking place in the ninja world so stay tuned for the next Taiga Uchiha chapter and keep a look out for the name of the story in the story**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8 of Taiga Uchiha

**Last chapter of Taiga Uchiha sorry but there will be a character death sorry but there will be no sequel. **

"ok so Misaki you will go left and Ryuu you will go right and I'll follow behind" Taiga said

" hai" they coursed and they vanished

To Misaki

"hello Misaki" a voice said

" k-kyle what are you doing here"

" no reason" Misaki got into a fighting stance and they charged at each other

(insert fight scene here)

To Ryuu

Hears a scream

" MISAKI-CHAN" Ryuu then ran off to get Taiga

To Taiga

Sees Ryuu running up to him

" Taiga it's Misaki she's in danger" and with that they both took off into the trees

To Misaki

"crystal needles" crystals shot up from the ground and charged at Kyle and he easily broke threw them and the real Kyle was behind Misaki and he kept on beating her up until she couldn't move

" pathetic you know you can't defeat me no matter how hard you try" ( start playing the river flows in you by Yiruma) by the time Taiga and Ryuu got there they saw Kyle stab Misaki in her heart killing her instantly

"NNNNOOO" they shouted and charged at Kyle and they fought him

(insert fight scene)

"d-damn you but you're too late Misaki's dead and there is nothing you can do" and with that Kyle died

They heard a cough coming from Misaki and then they realized that she was still alive

"Misaki-chan are you ok" Ryuu asked

"n-no *coughs*"

"don't worry Misaki you're going to be fine we'll help you"

" there is nothing you can do for me Taiga-kun" Taiga shook his head and kissed Misaki on the lips and then tried to stop the bleeding. And after 2 min. Misaki died, Ryuu bowed his head but Taiga kept trying to pump breath into her

" Misaki come on don't die on me now MISAKI" Taiga shouted and shook her but she still wouldn't wake up

" Taiga stop Misaki is dead there is nothing we can do"

" she can't be dead"

" Taiga do you want to know what Misaki wanted she would've wanted us to live on and to continue on Tenshi" Ryuu said

" our beautiful tenshi huh" Taiga said crying

" yeah our beautiful tenshi" Ryuu said while also crying

3 weeks later

Taiga's P.O.V

I watched as they hauled Misaki's coffin down in the ground Ryuu and I were welcomed back into the village but I knew what Misaki would've wanted just like Ryuu said she would want us to live on. So far I have givin up my revenge for the person who killed my father already died. So now I help my mom out now. At least I know that Misaki and I will meet again someday and I'll be waiting for that day to come

" good-bye my beautiful tenshi" I whispered

**And that's the end of Taiga Uchiha I cried while writing this story what really got me was killing of Misaki but I'm not satisfied with the ending oh well any who. See you again next Saturday in the next story By. **


End file.
